


[Vid] Always a Good Time

by lilly_the_kid



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: we don't even have to try, it's always a good time





	

**Music:** Good Time by Owl City  & Carly Rae Jepsen

 

download: [26mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/0jz4t4)

password: good time

Also [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/99175.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/92295.html).

 

Comments and kudos are loved!


End file.
